Torment
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow is taken by vampires
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torment

Author: weirdo1984

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow is taken by vampires

Warnings/Spoilers: Rape implied

Chapter 1

Willow, Angel, Spike and Xander were finished patrol and were now heading back to Angel's apartment to watch some movies.

"Luv how is your head?" Spike asked wrapping his arm around his boys' waist.

"It'll be alright." Xander answered rubbing his head. He had been thrown into a tree by a vampire.

"Good." Spike smiled and kissed his temple.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" Willow asked snuggling against Angel. Buffy had gotten them together a few months ago before she was sent to Chicago because of another Hell mouth.

"Austin Powers." Xander stated.

"Yeah that Mike Myers is bloody funny!" Spike replied.

"Austin Powers it is." Angel nodded.

After the movie Spike walked Xander home and was going to head back to his place.

"Willow do you want me to walk you home?" Angel asked relaxing on the couch.

"Is it ok if I stay here? My parents are away." Willow asked looking at the vampire.

"Of course," Angel said and kissed her head. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Yeah I don't have class until noon." Willow replied as Angel stood and popped in another movie before snuggling down with her.

Soon after the movie started, the two started to make out. Willow laid back and Angel was on top of her.

"Angel?" Willow asked as Angel kissed her neck.

"Yes?" Angel asked looking up at her.

"Make love to me?" Willow asked shyly.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked knowing she was a virgin.

"Yes." Willow smiled at him.

Angel picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Willow had found the spell to anchor his soul about a year ago.

Willow woke the next morning and looked at Angel while he slept. Or she was pretty sure he was sleeping. The redhead smiled as she remembered the night before. He had been so gentle with her. She leaned down and kissed him softly and stoked his cheek.

Angel opened his eyes seeing his love staring at him smiling.

"Morning," Angel said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Morning," Willow replied.

"How are you?" Angel asked

"I'm good, you?" Willow asked.

"Great." Angel smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"I have to go." Willow pouted, "I'd stay but we have a test today."

"It's ok." Angel replied caressing her cheek.

"I'll see you at Giles's?" Willow asked.

"Of course," Angel nodded.

"I'll be there before sunset." Willow kissed him before climbing out of bed to take a quick shower. Once she was dressed she kissed him one more time before leaving.

Willow started towards Giles it was already past sunset. Her last class had run late. Willow wasn't worried though she had her stake and holy water. She couldn't wait to see Angel.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see what it was seeing five vampires. She grabbed her stake and holy water from her jacket pocket and waited for their attack. She was only two blocks from Giles. If she could at least kill one she might be able to make it there. All five attacked at once and Willow hit one in the face with holy water before she staked him. She was able to stake a second one, and was sure the three remaining ones would run now that they saw her take out two of theirs, but they didn't. Willow turned and started to run for the ex-watchers apartment. She didn't make it far before she was tackled and hit over the head.

"Where is she?" Angel asked pacing, "She should have been here by now."

"Maybe she got held up at school." Spike offered.

"We could walk over probably stake a few vamps on the way." Xander suggested grabbing his coat.

"That's a good idea. Angel don't worry Willow is very capable of taking care of herself. I am sure you will bump into her on the way there." Giles reassured.

"You're right." Angel nodded. Willow was fully capable of handling herself. He had taught her a lot about fighting vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been five days since anyone had seen Willow, they were all worried sick. The group had looked everywhere for her and asked everyone who knew her if they had seen her, but no one had. Angel was growing more and more concerned. He would beat up on any vampires they came in contact with trying to find out information on his redhead, but none had seen her and Angel would stake them.

She had finally gotten away. Willow had been locked up somewhere she wasn't sure how long it had been, but she was finally able to escape. She had remembered a transportation spell. Once she had done the spell she was in a cemetery closest to her house. She pulled the long coat tightly around her that she had conjured up, and headed in the direction of her home.

"We have to find Wills." Xander said tiredly. The group hadn't slept since her disappearance.

"We will." Spike promised pulling his boy closer to him trying to give him some comfort.

They were in a cemetery hoping to find some vampires to get some information from.

Angel and Spike both stopped walking.

"What?" Xander asked looking around for any vampires.

"She's close." Angel answered.

"She is?" Xander asked hopefully.

"This way," Spike answered as they ran in the direction of the redhead's scent.

About two blocks ahead of them they saw Willow walking. They headed towards her.

Willow heard running behind her three sets of footprints. *Oh God they found me already. No God no.* she started to run as fast as she could. It hurt every time she moved but she couldn't let them catch her. She ran up to her door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She let out a sob when she saw her parents' cars gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed, turning around and swinging her arms. Her fist connected with something and she heard a grunt in pain. Willow took off running not bothering to look back, she had to get away. An arm went around her waist and she screamed again in terror. She struggled against the arm her eyes tightly closed tears running down her face.

"Willow stop." A male voice said.

Willow didn't listen and continued to struggle. She then brought her head back and felt it connect with someone's face. The hold on her was gone and she started to run again she saw Xander in front of her.

"Xander!" Willow cried and jumped into his arms, "Help me please you have to help me."

"It's ok Wills." Xander said gently holding his friend as she shook, "Shh it's ok."

"Make them stop." Willow whimpered before passing out.

Angel picked Willow up into his arms. They saw her face was bruised and cut up. Angel cradled her in his arms.

"We need to get to the watchers." Spike stated looking at Willow.

No one said another word as they walked to the ex-watchers place. Willow was shaking and whimpering.

The group entered their friends' house, and Giles walked out of the kitchen and saw the redhead.

"You found her." Giles said rushing over to them.

"Giles I don't know what happened to her." Angel said his voice shaky.

"Let's get her into the spare bedroom." Giles instructed.

Angel laid Willow on the bed carefully and went to untie her jacket, and causing Willow to wake up screaming bloody murder causing all four men to jump away from her. She grabbed her jacket pulling it tighter against her.

"Willow." Xander said softly walking towards her. The redhead lashed out punching him hard across the face making him fall on to the floor. Willow jumped off the bed and crawled into the corner.

"Don't touch me." Willow whispered rocking back and forth.

"Wills, it's me Xan," Xander tried again he walked very slowly to her. "Can I sit down?"

Willow looked at him recognizing her best friend and nodded.

Angel started towards her.

"No!" Willow screamed trying to crawl farther back into the corner.

"Why don't you let us talk?" Xander said tenderly. He was the only one the redhead would let get close to her, and he hoped she would talk to him.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked quietly. He didn't know what happened to Willow, but she was like a daughter to him.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Could you get some washcloths and some water for her?"

"Sure." Angel said looking at his redhead who refused to look at the other men in the room.

They left getting what the brunette asked for. "Wills lets get you back on the bed ok?" Xander asked.

"Ok." Willow replied and moved to the bed. Xander sat in front of her and carefully started to clean her face.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you." Xander said cleaning some dirt off of her face.

"I don't know. How long have I been gone?" Willow asked.

"Five days." Xander answered.

"Felt longer." Willow said looking down at the bed.

"Willow can you tell me what happened?" Xander asked.

"Vampires," Willow started. "Class ran late and I ran into five of them. I was only two blocks from here. I was able to stake two of them and thought I would be able to make it here, but I didn't."

"Willow you should take a bath. To get the rest of this dirt off so we can see what needs to be bandaged up." Xander said.

Willow tensed.

"You can stay here and I will run you a nice warm bath with bubbles." Xander added knowing how much his friend liked bubble baths, "Once the tub is filled I'll come back and let you know so you can go in ok?"

Willow thought for a couple of minutes then nodded. Xander grabbed some of her clothes that was in the closet and headed for the bathroom. Once the bath was full he went back to the bedroom letting Willow know it was ready. Willow walked slowly around him to get to the bathroom.

Xander waited in the bedroom with peroxide and bandages. Half an hour later Willow walked back into the room with the clean clothes on.

"Feel better?" Xander asked.

"Feel clean." Willow stated.

"Can you show me any wounds you have?" Xander asked softly.

"Too many." Willow whispered.

"Can you show me the ones you think need patching up?" Xander tried.

"Ok." Willow nodded. She had him bandage up her back but that was all she would let him touch.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Xander asked after tending her to wounds.

"They bit me, beat me and did other things." Willow whimpered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Willow, were you…?" Xander asked not wanting to ask the question.

Willow only nodded.

Xander's stomach turned and he thought he was going to be sick.

"I remembered a spell and it took me to the cemetery closest to my house. Then I heard footsteps behind me and I thought they found me." Willow said.

"I'm sorry we scared you. We had just been so worried about you." Xander apologized.

"Hungry." Willow whispered wanting the conversation to be over.

"I think Giles has some Chinese in the fridge. I'll go and warm some up for you." Xander said and left the room to get the redhead some food. Once Willow was fed and asleep Xander went into the living room sitting on the couch where the other three men waited.

"Xander what happened?" Angel asked quietly not wanting to bother the witch.

"She was taken by some vampires. She was about two blocks from here when five of them attacked. Willow thought if she could stake a couple she could make it here, but they knocked her out." Xander started, "they fed off of her and had beaten her. They also…" Xander really couldn't say the word.

"What?" Giles whispered.

"She remembered a transportation spell and it took her to the cemetery closest to her house. When she heard us running she thought we were them that was why she attacked." Xander explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months had passed since Willow's abduction. Her friends helped her work though what she had been though and she was able to trust them again. She still got jumpy at times. Willow and Angel decided that they should put their relationship on the back burner for the time being. They were never able to find the vampires that had hurt Willow.

Willow woke from a nightmare she often had them. Her parents still weren't home. The redhead wasn't even sure where they were. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her car keys leaving the house and driving to Angel's. She never went to him, and never stayed at his place, but tonight she needed to be close to him the nightmare had been so real she wanted to feel safe. She quietly walked into his apartment and went to his bedroom. She saw him lying on his stomach.

"Angel." Willow said softly staying at the door. She didn't want to scare him.

"Hmmm," Came a muffled reply.

"Angel." Willow said again a little louder.

Angel flipped onto his back and lifted his head up, and saw the redhead standing at the door.

"Willow?" Angel asked sitting up.

Willow walked over to him and crawled into bed beside him.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked concerned.

"Had a bad dream needed to be close to you." Willow replied.

"Come here baby." Angel said softly he lay back down and Willow snuggled against him resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him. "I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise."

"I know." Willow replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." Angel said and kissed the top of her head.

They both laid there neither of them able to sleep.

Willow didn't get out of bed until the next afternoon. She went and showered and borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of Angel's boxers then headed to the living room where she found Angel reading. She went and sat beside him.

Angel put his book down on the table and turned to the redhead. "How did you sleep?"

"Better once I got here. Thank you." Willow answered.

"It's no problem." Angel said and caressed her cheek. Willow leaned against him.

"What are we doing today?" Willow asked.

"What would you like to do?" Angel questioned.

"Can we go to the Bronze then come back here and watch movies?" Willow asked.

"Sounds good do you want to phone Xander and Spike?" Angel asked.

The redhead phoned her friends making plans to meet up that night. The four friends sat at their usual table when a slow song came on. The two couples headed to the dance floor.

Willow ran her hands though Angel's hair as he held her tight.

"Angel?" Willow asked looking up at him.

"Yes?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Is it ok if I stay with you again tonight? My parents still aren't home." Willow asked.

"Of course you can." Angel replied kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." Willow smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following night they went and patrolled. It had been a slow night so far. They walked into a park and saw fifteen vampires.

"Oh and here I thought it would be a quiet night." Xander sighed.

"After we're done we can go home." Spike replied.

"Than let's kick there butts!" Willow said.

"Let's go." Angel said running towards the vampires.

They were all fighting the vampires and Willow some how managed get a little farther from the rest of the group. She finished her last vamp when she was suddenly surrounded by three vampires.

"Oh look what we have here boys." One said and Willow's heart sped up at hearing the voice.

"Looks like we got our toy back," Another said.

"No." Willow whimpered.

"Yes and this time you won't get away." The third stated.

Willow looked over at her friends they were all busy fighting their own vampires. She started to shake and backed up she would back into one of them the move and back into another then she was hit by one. She didn't know what to do and couldn't move. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground all three vampires staring down at her.

"Angel!" Willow screamed.

Angel was fighting the last of his vampires, and Spike and Xander were working on finishing theirs. He saw Willow with three and knew she could take out one or two before someone could help. He heard her scream for him and looked over to see her on the ground the vampires circling her. He could hear her heart beat pounding from where he was. He staked the last of the vampires and headed to his redhead, Spike and Xander were already there fighting them. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Willow, are you hurt?" Angel asked concerned.

"No." Willow said shaking her head.

"Baby what's wrong? What happened?" Angel asked.

"Them." Was all Willow was able to say.

With that one word Angel knew exactly who she was talking about. These were the vampires that had hurt his mate. He growled and told Spike and Xander to back off. The two were confused but did as they were told. They moved to Willow's side who was still shaking. Angel pounded on the three vampires making them suffer before staking them.

Once the vampires were staked Angel picked Willow up and walked out of the park. Spike and Xander looked at each other and followed behind. They walked into Angel's apartment and Willow was snuggled against Angel.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Those were the vampires that took me." Willow whispered.

"What?" Xander asked sitting straighter.

Willow nodded, "When I saw them I froze. They said they had their toy back, and that I wouldn't get away again."

Angel held her tighter.

"And you told Peaches and that is why he wanted to kill them." Spike making sense of what had happened.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Willow you have nothing to apologize for. You were scared you couldn't have helped that." Angel said softly.

"Yeah Wills." Xander said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Now that those bloody vampires are dead you can have some peace of mind. You deserve that." Spike stated.

"Thank you." Willow said and snuggled closer to Angel. She was glad she had friends she could count on and would always be there for her.

The End


End file.
